Un petit tas de lettres
by Astr33
Summary: Ce sont des lettres. Juste des lettres. Un vulgaire petit tas de symboles qui ne veulent rien dire.


Yo !

Ceci est un OS que j'avais écrit il y a quelque mois et que j'avais plus ou moins oublié dans les tréfonds de mon ordi. Je l'aime bien -même si la conclusion me semble un peu maladroite- alors je le met en ligne.

La mise en page est un peu foireuse mais j'ai pas pu faire mieux alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

* * *

Un petit tas de lettres

Ce sont des lettres. Juste des lettres.

Un vulgaire petit tas de symboles qui ne veulent rien dire.

Mais les lettres ont formé des mots. Des mots tout simples.

Ridicules

 **Inoffensifs**

Séparément.

Et c'est ça le truc, ils ne sont pas séparés. Au contraire, quelqu'un ou quelque chose quelque part a eu l'idée stupide de les mettre ensemble, bout à bout, pour former une phrase.

Impensable

Monstrueuse

 **Destructrice**

Elle résonne dans mes oreilles. Les syllabes grouillent, s'infiltrent et viennent percuter mes tympans.

Et les lettres semblent se graver dans mon esprit sans me donner la possibilité de les oublier.

Stiles…

 **Stiles est mort**

Il a été admis à l'hôpital de Beacons Hills à 22h30.

A 1h23, on nous annonçait sa mort.

Je connais l'heure précise parce que je me souviens avoir regardé la grande horloge accrochée sur le mur tout blanc en face de moi.

Je me souviens des tics et des tacs presque assourdissants et de la grande aiguille semblant se fracasser sur le 3 au moment où le médecin s'est arrêté devant nous.

Il a utilisé toute sorte de périphrases, des tournures scientifiques emplies de fioritures. Et il les débitait à toute vitesse, comme une leçon apprise par cœur. Il ne nous regardait pas. Pas dans les yeux en tout cas.

Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup. Je suis resté debout, figé, regardant bêtement le médecin devant moi et me demandant ce que l'homme pouvait bien vouloir dire par « décédé ».

Pourtant c'est un mot simple.

Limpide.

Il n'admettait aucun doute, mais accolé à ton prénom ? Ce mot perdait absolument tout son sens.

Parce que « mort » et « Stiles » dans la même phrase ça ne pouvait juste pas exister.

Parce que ce n'était pas **possible.** Parce que ça ne pouvait pas arriver **maintenant.** Parce ce que Stiles était **invincible**. Parce que Lydia n'avait pas crié.

Et pour tout plein d'autres raisons, plus évidentes les unes que les autres qui faisaient que ce ne pouvait être qu'une énorme et horrible blague débile.

Alors j'ai ri.

Pendant que Mr Stilinky pleurait, affalé sur son siège, pendant que Lydia se débattait dans les bras des infirmières en pleine crise d'hystérie et que les autres membres de la meute étaient tous devenus blancs et silencieux, j'ai juste éclaté de rire devant l'énormité de la bêtise que ce mec avait **osé** nous balancer.

J'ai ri aussi fort que je pouvais, à m'en déchiré la gorge, à m'en faire suffoquer. Un rire fou, un rire effrayant et

 **Désespéré.**

Et puis soudain les larmes se sont jointes aux éclats de rire, soudain je me suis retrouvé par terre. Soudain je me suis mis à hurler et je n'étais

plus

rien.

Juste une masse tremblante et sanglotante sur le sol froid de l'hôpital. Une putain de marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils qui lui permettait de tenir debout.

Parce que soudain j'avais **compris** _._

Compris ce que signifiait le mot mort. Compris que, brutalement, sans que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit contre ça, ce petit mot si destructeur était venu s'associer - sans prévenir ni demander la permission - au prénom de la personne la plus importante de

 **ma**

 **vie**.

* * *

Il est 3H15 du matin.

Cela fait exactement 1heure et 53 minutes qu'on m'a annoncé sa mort et je suis dans ma chambre. J'ai arrêté de pleurer et je ne peux pas bouger, ne peut pas parler

ni

même

 **respirer.**

Je peux juste ressentir

l'absence

le vide

et

 **le silence.**

Un silence horrible. Un de ceux qui résonnent dans votre crane et vous prennent aux tripes, mettant en charpie chaque morceau de ce qui peux rester de vous.

Je n'avais jamais eu à expérimenter ce genre de silence avant ce soir. Avant, Stiles apparaissait toujours pour le briser, l'anéantir à coup de parlotte et de blague qui ne faisait rire que lui. Mais ce soir personne n'est là pour briser cet insupportable **putain** de silence. Ni apaiser les tremblements qui parcourt mon corps sans discontinuer, ni m'enlacer et m'aider à me relever, ni me dire que tout ira bien même si c'est faux.

Maman à essayer, mais **merde** elle n'est pas Stiles ! Personne n'est ou ne sera jamais **Stiles**.

Et avant, j'en étais heureux.

Mais maintenant Stiles n'est plus là et je me retrouve sans lui, sans copie, sans clone ni sauvegarde à qui me raccrocher.

Sans

 **rien.**

C'est comme si… comme si toute ma vie, à chaque seconde de mon existence, j'avais avancé grâce à une béquille sans m'en rendre compte et que soudainement un enfoiré quelconque me l'avait prise.

Et me l'avait **cassé.** Me laissant empoté, maladroit et pas foutu de faire trois pas sans me casser la gueule.

Et à présent, sans lui, je me casse effectivement la gueule.

Je le sens, mon monde tout entier, mon esprit, mes convictions…

Tout s'effondre. Parce que plus personne n'est là pour les retenir.

Bordel. Sans lui tout ça ne marchera pas. C'est **évident**.

Sans lui je ne **peux** **juste pas** continuer.

Cette fois on m'en demande trop. J'ai survécu à tout, je me suis relevé et j'ai gagné.

A chaque fois.

Parce que peu importe ce qu'il se passait, depuis le début, Stiles et moi on était **ensemble**. Après tout c'était un fait, une évidence.

Scott et Stiles.

Stiles et Scott.

Et là ? Je dois juste accepter que tout est finit ? Fermer ma gueule et passer à autre chose parce qu'un quelconque glandu en blouse blanche a pas été foutu de faire son job ? Non, non, non ça ne marchait pas comme ça, ça ne **pouvait pas** marcher comme ça.

J'y arriverai pas.

 **J'y arrive pas.**

Je ne peux pas être tout seul, c'est trop dur. C'est trop cruel, trop injuste…

 **Pourquoi ?**

Pourquoi me l'a-t-on enlevé ?

Pourquoi me l'a-t-on cassé ?

Tout se mélange dans ma tête, tous les souvenirs, les regards, les paroles, les rires et j'essaye de me raccrochez à quelque chose mais tout se désagrège, tout perd son sens, rien n'as de sens, ça tombe, ça se fracassent et tout n'est plus que de la poussière qui tournoie et tout hurle et

 **je crois que je deviens fou**

Et je ferme les yeux, le cœur **véritablement** au bord des lèvres et j'essaye d'ignorer la douleur qui, vicieusement, s'est insinué dans mon organisme comme un poison parcourant mes veines. Je me ceinture le ventre de mes bras et j'ai juste l'horrible impression que mes tripes viennent de prendre feu.

Mon champ de vision se rétrécit, s'obscurcit et je sens mes griffes labourer mes flancs, déchirant mon tee-shirt au passage, sans pour autant que cette nouvelle douleur soit suffisante pour me distraire de la sensation d'étouffement venue me prendre à la gorge. Je crois que je pleure mais je n'y fait pas attention.

J'ai juste mal.

Mon dieu, j'ai si **mal**...

Pitié, rendez le moi, je vous en supplie,

Je ne veux pas de ce vide, de ce silence. Je ne veux pas de cette douleur, c'est trop horrible je n'y survivrai pas, ça fait trop mal, ça fait trop mal…

Je t'en supplie Stiles reviens,reviensreviensreviensreviensreviensreviensreviensreviensreviensreviesreviensreviensreviensreviens

Je t'en prie me laisse pas…

Et dans un éclair de lucidité je pense soudain à une phrase que j'ai lue quelque part, un jour, sans vraiment y faire attention.

« Un seul être nous manque et tout est dépeuplé »

Et je me sens frappé par la véracité de cette phrase.

Parce que là, une heure et cinquante-sept minutes après que ma vie ait été brisée par une simple phrase, alors que je me débats dans les bras de ma mère en proie à une crise d'angoisse monstrueuse parce que je commence à réaliser ce que ça fait de **perdre la tête,**

je ne me suis

jamais

senti

aussi

 **seul**.

* * *

Les reviews c'est vraiment giga mega cool alors n'hésitez pas !


End file.
